Easy to remember, harder to move on
by WildGypsyWoman12
Summary: A story inspired by "Therapy" by CretianStar. This is strictly LeFou and Belle friendship. Based off the 2017 movie, and set between the transformations and the ball/wedding. LeFou is coming to terms with Gaston's death and betrayal and finds friendship in one of the last people he expected to extend a hand: Belle.


**I read a fanfiction called "Therapy" by** ** _CretianStar_ a few days ago and it lit a fire under the writing bug again. This takes place between the ending and the ball/wedding. I figured they would like some time to be used to everything again.**

 **UPDATE 4/01/2017: A "Guest" reviewer suggested I might have issues with copyright on the song portion in the beginning, the part of the story I was most proud of and also felt set the tone of the story. And to that reviewer: Thank you for bringing that to my attention. I did not think it would be an issue, given what I've seen in other fanfictions I've read on this website, but nonetheless you appealed to the paranoid side of me and so I chose to make changes.** **Best not to tempt fate in this day and age.  
**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM DISNEY WHAT SO EVER, WITH THE EXCEPTION OF BUYING SOUNDTRACKS, DVDS, AND OTHER MERCHANDISE AVAILABLE TO THE PUBLIC. :) This story is inspired by another story, and both are inspired by your fantastic new adaptation!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

LeFou walked the enormous garden of the Prince's castle. He'd been out of the town of Villenuve and still, everything he'd seen when not fighting alongside Gaston paled in comparison to the beauty of the palace gardens. Spring had returned to the castle grounds, and with it warm air blew, as if to offer the poor man some comfort. He walked alone, trying to find some solace. Though it had been a few weeks, it felt as if only yesterday when heard Gaston had fallen to his death. The poor man's heart was in pain. He kept wondering what he could have done to prevent the tragedy. He'd love no other person, but that man; accepting that Gaston would only have eyes for Belle. He found the special rose sanctuary, and sat down on the bench. The roses had turned back to their red color, though there appeared to be a bit more of a variety after the curse, according to some of the staff and the Prince. Some white ones still remained, but also a variety of shades of pink. So lost in his thoughts, he became startled when a gentle hand placed itself on his shoulder, awakening him from his dream like state.

"Forgive me your highness, I didn't realize anyone was on the grounds today."

"LeFou, it's alright. I'm quite happy you found your way to this section of the garden." She smiled, as she gazed around the rose garden.

"It's just so _hard_. I understand Mrs. Potts told me I was 'too good for him' when I saved her during the fight, but it doesn't make his death any easier."

"You two had been friends for years. I will admit I will never see your point of view, but that does not mean I don't recognize a broken heart when I see one."

"I did love him."

"But he never loved you back, not even as a friend. It was a one sided relationship."

LeFou nodded in agreement. "All I had was him."

"Well, now you have more. Chip likes you, and so does Mrs. Potts. You have more people who care about you now, LeFou. Plus, your courage to help the staff members against the mob has not been forgotten." She told him, placing her hand on his arm. "And I have seen the way Stanley appears to be eyeing you." She pointed out with a smile, her tone lighter.

"Stanley?"

"Yes. He seems more himself lately. I think Madame Garderobe may have had a hand in that during the fight, based on stories I overhear when people do not know I am around." She chuckled. "The point of the matter I am trying to make is out of the two men, Stanley is the better catch for you."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." LeFou relented.

"Try dancing with him at the ball tomorrow." Belle encouraged.

"But…"

"Society be darned. I fell in love with a beast initially, not knowing he really _was_ a prince inside." She pointed out, still smiling. "The only thing I knew at the time was despite his appearance, he was more human than Gaston."

"Thank you, your highness."

"Belle." She corrected him. "And if you ever need to talk, come find me." She offered, seeing the lighter side to his face.

"What are you reading?" He asked, finally glancing at the book in her hands.

"One of the Prince's favorites, _King Arthur and his Knights_. We have a debate going on about whether or not it's a romance." She laughed. She saw the look on his face. "Have you read it?"

"No." He replied sadly. "I think I might be illiterate." He told her, shocked when she placed the book between them, opening to the first page.

"Well, let's start from the beginning. I'll help you."

"I might be too old to learn now. It's not like teaching a young girl by the wash area."

"No one is too old to learn, LeFou. And who knows? You may be inspired to write a few tales of your own." She encouraged.

"You mean like the unbelievable tale of _Beauty and the Beast_? I doubt anyone will take the events seriously."

"Then it will fill kids with imagination, wonder, and inspire them." She said proudly, before encouraging him to begin reading. LeFou felt the happiest he'd ever felt in his entire life. He could not understand how Belle could be so kind to him, but it was clear her extended hand of friendship was the beginning of a better life for him.

* * *

 **Thanks again to** ** _CretianStar_ for writing "Therapy" and lighting the writing bug again. I hope you guys enjoyed it, even though I know I throw in some cheesy/eye rolling moments. :)**

Always,

WildGypsyWoman12


End file.
